YouTube: Cartoon-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying cartoons in general, being published by TBD since TBD 2018. Synopsis ''Mark Mouse'' (reserved) ''Looney Tunes'' (reserved) ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' (reserved) ''DuckTales'' (reserved) ''The Simpsons'' (reserved) ''The Powerpuff Girls'' (reserved) ''Adventure Time'' (reserved) ''Gravity Falls'' (reserved) ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (reserved) ''Mark Phantom'' (reserved) ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (reserved) ''Brock and James'' (reserved) ''Adam and Rebecca'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark Mouse'' *'Mark Mouse' - a friendly and adventurous mouse who goes on adventures. *'Anna Mouse' - TBD *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Malinda Duck' - TBD *'Brock Goof' - TBD *'Pluto' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Ian Bunny' - a mischievous rabbit/hare who pranks people. *'Jaiden Bunny' - a tomboyish but ditzy rabbit/hare who dates Ian. *'Seán Duck' - a crazy and insane but arrogant and egocentric duck who is Ian's frenemy. *'Rebecca Russo Duck' - TBD *'Toby Pig' - TBD *'Jenna Pig' - TBD *'Brock Pussycat' - TBD *'Dane Bird' - TBD ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'SpongeDane SquarePants' - a sea sponge who is extremely annoying. *'Brian Star' - a dumb starfish who is SpongeDane's best friend. ''DuckTales'' *'Tom McDuck' - a billionaire duck who is secretly an adventurer. *'Matthew Duck' - TBD *'James Duck' - TBD *'Toby Duck' - TBD *'Jaiden Vanderquack' - TBD ''The Simpsons'' *'Brock Simpson' - the patriarch of the Simpson family who is lazy, hungry and somehow stupid. *'Malinda Simpson' - TBD *'James Simpson' - the oldest of the Simpson children who is a troublemaker. *'Jaiden Simpson' - TBD *'Jenna Simpson' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Anna Utonium' - TBD *'Jenna Utonium' - TBD *'Malinda Utonium' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Logan "the Human" Mertens' - TBD *'Seán the Dog' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Adam Pines' - TBD *'Adriana Pines' - TBD ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *'Rebecca Sparkle' - TBD *'Dane' - Rebecca's adoptive dragon brother who TBD. *'Malinda Dash' - a tomboyish and athletic pegasus who is Rebecca's best friend. *'Liza Pie' - TBD *'Adrity' - a fashion designer unicorn who TBD. *'Rebakajack' - TBD *'Annashy' - TBD ''Mark Phantom'' *'Mark Fenton/Mark Phantom' - TBD *'Rebaka Manson' - TBD *'Todrick Folley' - TBD ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'Rebaka Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug' - TBD *'Matthew Agreste/Cat Noir' - TBD ''Brock and James'' *'Brock Sanchez' - an alcoholic scientist who finds James. *'James Smith' - TBD ''Adam and Rebecca'' *'Adam McEdderson' - TBD *'Rebecca the Ghost' - TBD Supporting ''Mark Mouse'' *'Matthew Von Drake' - TBD *'Ian and Anthony' - TBD *'James Goof' - Brock's son who doesn't want to end up like him. ''Looney Tunes'' *'"Granny" Anna Webster' - a gente old woman who is Brock and Dane's owner. *'Brian Leghorn' - TBD *'Gonzales' - TBD *'E. Coyote' - a British-accented coyote who TBD. *'Road Runner' - TBD *'Le Pew' - TBD *'Pussycat' - TBD *'Tasmanian Devil' - TBD * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Squidlex Tentacles' - TBD *'Malinda Kathleen Cheeks' - TBD *'Mark H. Krabs' - the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab who loves money. *'Jaiden Krabs' - TBD *'Puff' - TBD *'Mermaid Hecox' - TBD **'Barnacle Padilla' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Launchpad FischQuack' - TBD *'Liza Beakley' - TBD ''The Simpsons'' *'"Abe" Simpson' - Brock's father and James, Jaiden and Jenna's grandfather who TBD. *'Anna and Rebecca Bouvier' - Malinda's sisters who despise Brock and love smoking. *'Phillip Flanders' - the Simpsons' neighbor who Brock dislikes. *'Alex Van Houten' - James' best friend friend who has a crush on Jaiden. *'Gumble' - Brock's best friend who is an alcoholic. *'Leonard' - one of Brock's closest friends and co-workers at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. *'Carlson' - TBD *'Syszlak' - a bartender who TBD. *'Seymour Skinner' - the principal of the Springfield Elementary School who is a Vietnam War veteran. **'Skinner' - TBD. *'Gary Chalmers' - the superintendent of the Springfield School District who TBD. *'Edna Krabappel' - TBD *'Muntz' - a school bully who who is friends with Bart. *'William "Willie" McDougall' - the school's Scottish janitor who TBD. *'Mann' - the school's drug addict bus driver who loves rock music. *'Chief Caleb Wiggum' - the overweight head of the Springfield Police Department who is extremely incompetent. **'Lou and Eddie' - TBD *'Wiggum' - TBD *'Nahasapeemapetilon' - the Indian manager of the Kwik-E-Mart who TBD. *'Julius Hibbert' - TBD *'Thomas Krustofsky/Krusty the Clown' - TBD **'"Sideshow Mel" Van Horne' - Krusty's current sidekick after Sideshow Jack's arrestal. *'Brockman' - TBD *'Wolfcastle' - TBD *'Timothy Lovejoy' - TBD *'Doug "Comic Book Guy" Albertson' - TBD *'Prof. Matthew Frink' - TBD *'Moleman' - TBD *'"Diamond" Joe Quimby' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Prof. Brian Utonium' - TBD *'The Mayor of Tobuscusville' - TBD **'Ms. Rebaka Bellum' - TBD *'Ms. Parham' - TBD *'Tessa Snyder' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Princess Malinbel "Malinda" Bubblegum' - the ruler of the Candy Kingdom who Logan loves. *'MMO' - TBD *'Rainicorn' - TBD *'Tom the Peppermint Butler' - TBD *'Jaiden Abadeer' - a rebellious and mysterious vampire queen who TBD. *'Trunks' - TBD *'Wilford Warfstache Princess' - TBD *'Anna the Flame Princess' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Felix Pines' - TBD *'Ian Pines' - TBD *'Brian Ramirez' - TBD *'Anna Corduroy' - TBD * ''Mark Phantom'' *'Brian Fenton' - TBD *'Malinda Fenton' - TBD *'Anna Fenton' - TBD * Antagonists ''Mark Mouse'' *'Leg Pete' - TBD *'Mouse' - TBD *'Phantom Blot' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Anthony Fudd' - a human hunter who TBD. *'Yosemite Doug' - a short-tempered bandit who TBD. *'Matthew the Martian' - a martian invader who TBD. *'Witch Liza' - an ugly witch who TBD. *'Dupri' - TBD * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Seán J. Plankton' - the owner of the Chum Bucket who wants the Krabby Patty secret formula. **'Rebecca Plankton' - TBD *'Wilford Fancyson' - TBD *'The Flying Brockman' - TBD *'Nostalgia-Ray' - TBD *'DoodleDane' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Wilford Glomgold' - TBD *'Rebecca De Spell' - TBD *'Malinda Beagle' - TBD ''The Simpsons'' *'Mark Montgomery Burns' - the corrupt owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant who is extremely greedy. **'Felix Smithers' - Mr. Burns' personal assistant who is in love with him, even though he seems oblivious to it. *'Seán "Sideshow Jack" Terwillger' - TBD *'Brian "Fat Brian" D'Amico' - TBD *'Nate Jailbird' - TBD *'Jones' - TBD **'Starbeam' - TBD **'Zzyzwicz' - TBD *'Ziff' - Malinda's former high school boyfriend who TBD. *'Ian Kang and Anthony Kodos' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Brock Jojo' - TBD *'Anti-Him' - TBD *'Princess Jaidenbucks' - TBD *'PewDieLumpkins' - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Nate Copular' - TBD **'James "Snake" Ingleberry' - TBD **'GrubberPat' - TBD **'Wilford "Big Billy" Warfstache' - TBD **'"Lil'" Adam de la Guerra' - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Logan Brick' - TBD **'Jake Boomer' - TBD **'Fred Butch' - TBD *'Adridusa' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Mark Petrikov/The Ice King' - TBD **'Gunter' - TBD *'Gumjames' - a candy person who was created by Malinda to be her "uncle" before he betrays her. *'The Earl of Figglehorn' - TBD *'The Dark Lich' - TBD *'Tobuscio' - TBD *'Betty Parham' - Mark’s wife who TBD. * ''Gravity Falls'' *'Markicipher' - a powerful entity TBD. *'James Gleeful' - TBD *'Seán Northwest' - TBD *'Agent Matthew Powers' - TBD * ''Mark Phantom'' *'Felix Masters/Felix Plasmius' - TBD *'Nostakler' - TBD *'Jaiden McLain' - TBD *'Matthew Technus' - TBD *'Jacksepticye, Wilford Warfstache, Ian Hecox or Logan Paul/Box Ghost' - TBD * Issues #''Wabbit Season/Monkey See, Doggie Do/TBD'' - TBD # # # # # # # Trivia